


August 4, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled with Reverend Amos Howell when she protected him from Livewire's attack.





	August 4, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl smiled with Reverend Amos Howell when she protected him from Livewire's attack and remembered the expensive toy he bought for her recently.

THE END


End file.
